All that Glitters 2
by Nevar12
Summary: Storm just wants happiness but in who will she find it? rolo, cylo, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

She doesn't look at him at dinner time. Neither one of them do but t is not the redhead that worries Logan, It is the dark skinned woman sitting right across from him that puts an unfamiliar ache in his chest and if Wolverine didn't know any better he'd say that such a feeling was guilt. Although it had been many, many years since he had ever felt it. In the corner of his eye Logan catches a glimpse of Jean sitting unusually close to Scott her arm nearly tied onto his. Like a mother she scoops food from her own plate offering it to the man beside her who is all but beside himself over her sudden closeness.

The moment Jean catches Logan's eye on her she leans forward placing a kiss on Cyclops cheek as the man smiles at the sudden surprise. "Poor kid" Logan mumbles beneath his breath. "Indeed" a second voice agrees. Looking back Wolverine stares across at Ororo whose eyes remain focused on her plate. Although he knows she has every right to be he cannot help the sudden bubble of anger that arises at her words. "You got something to say to me goddess".

At last looking up at Wolverine the woman arches a single white eyebrow. "I don't know Logan" she responds. "Should I"? For a moment all Wolverine does is stare. He knows he is angry but at the moment cannot figure out why and the unsatisfied ache between his legs does little to help. Taking his silence as submission Storm rises from the table gathering her plate and utensils. "Thank you for the meal it was delicious" she calls out to Rogue. " Ah it weren't nothing hon. Just some ol gumbo Remy helped me whip up" the young southern bell chimed. Nodding Ororo turned leaving Logan "alone" at the oversized table.

"Oh Scott your such a sweetheart" Jean shouted. Reluctantly Wolverine moved his eyes away from the exiting goddess and into the direction of the sudden commotion at the end of the table. Standing up now Jean held what looked to be a diamond studded necklace against her chest. "That's beautiful" Rogue squealed jabbing an elbow into the Cajun man beside her. "Cher musta cost youza pretty penny" Remy responded. Beneath his glass Logan could just make out a hint of blush. Ol one eye truly was a sucker for romance. Taking his own plate in his hand Wolverine nodded a halfhearted congratulation as he left the room.

This time of night the main hallway was a ghost town with most of the children either eating or fighting over the six televisions upstairs. In the dark Wolverine felt a sudden ease and was relieved to find himself alone. He nearly made it to the bottom of the stairs before he smelled her. A combination of Rain, Sandal wood, and vanilla. "I know what you're gonna say" Wolverine said into the darkness. Moments later the woman came into view the moonlight from the sun roof giving the white hair that framed her face and neck a near angelic glow. "As we discussed Logan" she said as she passed by. "I have nothing to say".

As the woman passed him Logan felt his hand shoot out taking a hold of flesh and was briefly put in awe at the silken softness he felt. Pausing he studied the smooth texture of the woman's skin before looking up to meet clear blue eyes. "How long are you gonna be look at me like that" he asked. " like what" Storm replied deciding on oblivion.

"How long are you gonna look at me like I just killed someone". "Because you nearly did" Storm felt herself shout as her hand slipped from Logan's. She hadn't meant to raise her voice but the events of the day had left her more than unaccommodating. Taking a step forward she closed her eyes failing at the attempt to calm herself as the sound of distant thunder boomed outside.

"Maybe Scott's heart doesn't mean anything to you Logan" she began. "But it means the world to me and I will not let your wandering eyes destroy his only happiness". She stopped herself as she felt the warm trickle of a salty tear roll down the side of her cheek and for a moment briefly wondered if it was really Scott she was upset about. Turning the woman flew towards the stairs pausing just before the first step. "Wha…why…You can be so selfish" she whispered.

Swallowing hard Logan folded his arms deciding to replace his uncertain feeling with yet another burst of anger. "I'm selfish" he yelled after the woman as she ascended the stairs. "Look who's being the prissy bitch"! Storm did not turn around and Wolverine regretted his words as soon as he had said them. Letting out a loud roar the man slammed his fist into the wall beside him before taking off in the direction of the front door. Some strong liquor and a good screw would clear his head.

Authors note: After a lot of messages about this story I finally decided to continue it. If you haven't read the first part just go to the list of stories on my profile and read the one shot "All that glitters" which is now the first chapter of this story I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the matter" Scott asked. "Nothing" Jean snapped. "I just don't feel like it tonight". "You haven't felt like it any night since we got engaged" the man replied. Turning Jean looked to the man who sat at the end of their bed. Even with his glasses on the look on his face was enough to make a grown man cry. Like a beaten puppy.

Sighing Jean reluctantly pulled the covers off of her as she moved to join her fiancé at the end of the mattress. It was true that she loved Scott in nearly every way imaginable except for the one that mattered. In all the three years they had been the two had only had sex a total of five times. Three on his birthday and twice during a drunken Christmas party out of town. She hated when he asked her if they could have sex. It was like a child asking its mother for a bottle of milk and the memory alone was enough to sicken her.

As her thoughts deepened on the subject of sex her mind wandered back to Logan and their brief encounter on that very same bed. He had been so much in control of the situation and for once she had felt like a woman. As the image intensified she felt her legs squeeze tight together as a familiar wetness came between them.

Looking down Jean sighed as a slight tinge of guilt hit her. Leaning forward she kissed his cheek moving away when he turned to meet her lips with his own. "It's late" she said. I have a class to teach tomorrow morning and you need to be well rested for training sessions with Logan. Jean paused at the verbalization of Wolverines name despite her anger over what he had done to her a part of the woman still hungered for more and she was ashamed of herself for it.

Taking Scott's hand she pulled the man as she slid her legs back beneath the covers of their bed. "Come" she said again. "We need to sleep". Sighing Scott gave in as he always had the gentle look in his loves eyes enough for him for now. Or at least that's what he told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolverine came home at five thirty in the morning smelling of beer and a cheap woman, Storm being the only witness. She had awoken from a fit full sleep, less than half an hour before the man called himself sneaking in from the schools back entrance, although she wished she hadn't. She had hoped to avoid him that day but the sudden feeling of his presence told her that such a task would not be possible

Passing the kitchen Logan froze as he took in the site before him. Sitting with her back turned to him was Storm, her white hair twisted into a messy bun and body clad in only a thin sleeveless dark blue gown. The few times he had seen her in sleeping clothes Storm had always worn a modest robe hiding most of what he wanted to see, but today her smooth back and delicate mocha shoulders could be seen clearly from his spot in front of the rooms entrance and as his body reacted he felt a curse beneath his breath at having left the bar so soon.

"Your home late" the woman replied without turning around. Logan nodded despite the fact that he knew Ororo couldn't see him. "The kids will not be up until around eight" she went on. "I made some coffee if you would like any". Wolverine nodded again. Entering the kitchen he took a seat across from the woman whose eyes remained on her cold mug of coffee. After a few moments of silence she rose turning away from him. "It's still early enough for you to get some sleep" she announced.

"It's not gonna happen again" the man declared suddenly. Put off by the Wolverine's words Storm turned to see Logan's staring back at her. "I would hope not" was all she said before once again turning away. Looking around Logan contemplated what else he should say before looking back at the woman. Damn she was beautiful. Shaking the thought he looked down at the coffee in her hands. "Do you wanna know what happened" he asked.

Stopping just before the exit Ororo considered the question. Although she was curious as to how what had occurred came to be it was not the kind of dose of information she wanted this early in the morning. Shaking her head Storm gave the man her answer. "No Logan, I do not want to know". Exiting the kitchen Storm stopped as a second figure froze beside her.

"What are you doing up this early" Storm asked the redheaded woman. Jean took a step back offering her friend a fake smile. "I couldn't sleep" she lied. The truth was she had heard the sound of Logan's motorcycle in the back driveway of the school and hoped to talk to him. Storm had been an unforeseen obstacle in that plan.

To her shock the darker woman nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen. "He just came in" Ororo answered. Feeling her face burn with embarrassment Jean nodded moving towards the kitchen only to be stopped by Storm's hand. "Whatever choices you make" the woman spoke. "Be willing to accept the consequences". Rather than wait for what she knew would be a cry of denial or attack of her own person Ororo turned away leaving jean alone with Logan. "Goddess help us all" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolverine sighed as he caught a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye. Even if he had planned on getting a little sleep in before combat practice that plan had ran out the door the second Jean entered. "We need to talk" she said. "So let's talk" the man replied. Narrowing her eyes Jean glared at the man in front of her. "This isn't a game Logan". "You're preaching to the choir" he responded.

Taking a seat Jean ran a hand through her long thick curls. Never in her life had she met a man so infuriating. His apathetic attitude made her beyond irritated and yet she couldn't think of anyone she would rather be with at the moment. She had to get him to respond to her. If she could just reclaim the hold she once had she could make things normal. Then ignoring him would be as easy as it had been in the past.

"Why did you agree to come into my room" she said suddenly. Leaning back in his chair Wolverine sighed. "Because I was hot for ya and hoped one thing would lead to another" he responded. One red brow rose while the other fell. "Was" she asked. "Yes was" he responded. The least he owed her was the truth even if it was only half of it. For a moment Jean sat in disbelief her eyes brightening a moment later. "Impotent"?

At this Logan let out a full laugh as he rose from his chair. "Far from it sweetheart". At this jean felt her anger return. "Then what was the problem" she asked. "What am I not good enough for you anymore" she hissed "Is that it". Logan's smile faded as his face became serious. "Would it matter if you were" he asked. "You're as good as married now" he responded. Turning in her seat the woman glared at him. "That never stooped you before" she snapped.

"Don't try in make me the bad guy" Logan snarled. "You're not some innocent teen anymore Honey, you knew full well what you were doing". "I bet you say that to all the girls" Jean responded sarcastically. "Snikt" two sets of claws forced their way through the man's balled fist but Jean was far from being intimidated.

"Who is it" she demanded. "I know you wouldn't be doing any of this if you weren't thinking of another woman". "Drop it" Logan warned. Rising out of her own chair Jean moved towards the man her eyes widening in disbelief as his met her. "This is about Storm" she shouted. "You want Storm"? Grabbing a hold of Jeans wrist the man pulled her towards him. "Enough" he hollered. "Stay the fuck out of my head and stay the fuck away from me".

Releasing his grip Wolverine let go of the woman leaving her fuming in the center of the kitchen as he stormed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Wrapping her arm around the man's Storm allowed her head to lower resting on Scotts shoulder. It was not the first time her teammate had visited her room but the first time its mood had been less than happy. Closing her eyes she remembered the nights they had spent in there as children, making forts and hiding from their classmates during their infamous games of hide and seek. As they got older the conversations had become more serious but never debilitating as they discussed their fears of the future or the excitement of it when Scott had revealed to her that he had found the courage to propose to his love.

Turning slightly Cyclops inhaled his friends scent. The embodiment of nature if he ever knew knew it. Something about her felt comforting and more than anything he wished he could bottle what it was her presence gave him and carry it around. He longed for the simpler days when Jean seemed to only have eyes for him and. He shook his head.

"I don't think Jean wants to be with me" the man suddenly confessed. Storm felt herself bristle at the man's words as she remembered the incident that had occurred only a week before. "What makes you think that" she asked. Scott sighed. "Lately I'm wondering why I didn't think it before". "She loves you" Storm assured him. "I know she loves me" he responded. "She may even be in love with me, but she doesn't want to be with me, do you understand" he asked. Storm nodded but was at a loss for words. Tightening her grip on her friends arm Ororo buried her face into the man's shoulder and sighed.

"Storm" his voice came again. "Hmmm"? She responded. "Do you think if I was more like Logan jea-". "Stop it" Storm shouted finally looking up to meet Scotts eyes with her own. "Don't you ever believe you need to be like Logan! You are so much better than that I-" The woman's words were cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed against her own. Scott's lips

For a brief second Storm allowed the moment to take her. Leaning forward slightly as she felt Scotts body warm and Solid against her and she wondered how it was such a man could not keep Jeans attention. Turning she came to her senses as she moved her lips away from Scott's . "I still have some papers to grade" she said hoping he would not be offended by the hint

Rising scott raked a nervous hand through his hair. Nodding he made his way towards the door. As he exited the man stiffened at the sight of the mutant beside him "What are you doing here" he glared turning to Logan. "I could ask you the same thing Bub" the thicker man retorted. Pausing for a moment the wolf like man studied the other as a rush of scents invaded his nostrils. The man smelled heavily of Ororo, strongly of lust and just a hint of guilt.

Suddenly uncomfortable under the second man's gaze Cyclops looked to the room once more. "See you at dinner" he asked the woman. She nodded. "Of course".

Turning Logan watched as the man made his way past him and down the hall before turning back to Storm who was already preparing to leave. "What the hell was that" he grunted. She did not respond and this fact only seemed to encourage his curiosity and to a stronger sense his jealousy. "What did you two-". "Trust me Logan" the woman said not wanting to hear what the man was going to say. "Whatever you THINK happened between me and Scott is nothing compared to what HAS occurred between you and Jean". "Oh not that crap again" Logan growled. "Oh yes again" Ororo assured the man. "If you insist on bringing up my business I will insist on bringing up yours". As she attempted to pass him Storm was stopped mid exit by a thick arm which within a moment curved around her stomach pinning her onto to the wall beside them.

Before she had time to voice her protest the man's lips pressed against her own. Soft enough not to hurt her but hard enough to let her know he meant it. As an invading hand move to her waist Ororo felt a surge of anger over take her released in the form a violent push against the man." Unhand me" she shouted, the sound of distant thunder emphasizing her command.

Backing away Logan looked to the woman in front of him whose eyes had already began to turn a milky blue. "Why is it that every time you do something wrong Logan you believe it right to reward yourself" she seethed. "Ro I-". "If there is anything I am sick of right now" she continued. "It is selfish people"! Moving around Logan she moved once again to exit their room and for once Wolverine was smart enough not to stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

The incidents of the day had made for more than an awkward dinner. Originally Storm had considered not showing up but it was just the sort of thing that got people to talking around the mansion especially when the tension in the air had become so thick that week it was near touchable. Walking into the room she reluctantly took her usual seat across from Logan who sat two seats over from Jean. Beside the redheaded woman Scott sat his eyes focused on what he believed to be a plate of spaghetti. It was Kitty's turn to cook and Storm thanked the goddess that with such a chef her lack of appetite would not seem out of pace.

Wolverine eyed the woman across from him who refused to meet his gaze. Her talent for ignoring people was beyond amazing, infuriating him almost as much as it interested him. Given the chance he knew he would be more than capable of gaining her attention. Allowing the thought to roll around in his head for a moment the man let out a low growl as he attempted to rid himself of his encroaching need via a spoonful of kitty's "spaghetti".

From the corner of her eye Jean caught Logan's following their gaze only to find that they led to Storm. Furrowing her brow she turned back to Scott who had suddenly become interested in a blob of green that had bubbled up from a scoop of off red sauce. "What's going on here" she asked suddenly. "Dinner I think" the man replied poking at the strange formation atop his plate. The man did not turn to see his fiancés response already worried that she would see how he was repeating his kiss with Storm in his mind even as the other woman spoke.

Jeans eyes narrowed but she did not further push the question. At the moment she had bigger concerns.


	7. Chapter 7

"Theres something I need to tell you". Ororo sighed as she looked up from the book she was reading. In the dim light of the empty living room she could just make out Jean in her silk spaghetti strap tank and matching shorts."Yes" she reluctantly replied. Crossing the space between the them she sat beside Storm who kept her legs tucked beneath her. She knew her room would have been a better place to hide but since her moment with Scott being in there seemed awkward and lonely.

Moving to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear Jean looked into the clear eyes of her friend feeling a tinge of jealousy surge through her. "I …I slept with Logan" she confessed.

Storms lip twitched but she did not feel like faking surprise. "I know" was all the woman said in response. The redheaded woman froze for a moment put off by her friend's apathetic response. "Did…did you tell anyone" she asked. Returning to her book Ororo continued to speak. "There is only one person to speak to about that and frankly I didn't have the heart".

Lowering her eyes Jean nodded as she felt her recent jealousy being replaced with guilt. "Thank you Ro I-". "I didn't do it for you" the woman said before she could finish. After a moment of silence Jean looked back up to her friend. The words leaving her lips before she had time to fully think about them. "What's going on between you and Logan"? Lowering the book Storm looked back to Jean unsure if she had heard her correctly. "Excuse me" the woman asked.

"Whats going on between you and Logan" Jean repeated. Closing her eyes Ororo tilted her head back before unfolding her legs. Already a strong wind had begun to blow at the windows as the woman sighed her frustration. "I am not having this conversation with you" the weather goddess replied.

When she rose so did the other woman walking uncomfortably close to Storm's person. After reaching the midway point of the hall Ororo turned to face the persistent telepath. "I do not know what it is you wish to hear". "Are you with him now"?

At this a streak of lightening lit up the window across from them. "I should say not" she answered.

Suddenly Jeans hand shot out to take a hold of her own. Looking down at the pale slender fingers around her wrist Ororo frowned. "What is the meaning of this". The woman kissed her suddenly the taste of red lipstick invading the darker woman's mouth as she moved away taking a hold of the woman's hands. "Has everyone in this house gone mad" she shouted. "What in goddess name was the meaning of that"?

Jean looked away refusing to meet Ororo's gaze. "I…I don't know" she whispered. "I don't know anything anymore". "Perhaps you should see Hank" Storm responded. At last looking up Jeans face twisted into a sulty smile as she took a step forward. "That's funny" she whispered. "You don't seem like the type that would want to share".

Staring the woman dropped her hands backing away from the smiling redhead. "Please, get some rest" she urged the woman unsure of what else to say.


	8. Chapter 8

"You what"! Jean shouted. "it wasn't Storms fault " Scott said attempting to calm the woman before him. Why he had given in to telling her the truth was beyond him but he would have rather told her with his words than have her see it all with her mind. "I was upset an-". "I don't want to hear it" Jean hollered her eyes watering with the threat of tears.

"I'm so sorry" Scott swallowed. "I…I didn't mean to". Turning to face him the woman folded her arms beneath her breast glaring up at him. "I want you to stop talking to her" she demanded. "W…what" Scott stumbled. Walking slowly towards her fiancé the woman met his eyes repeating her words, this time slower. "I want. You Scott. To stop talking to Ororo".

"You can't mean that" he said. "She's my sister, our-". "And I'm your fiancé" she shot back. "Or maybe your into that kind of stuff". Scott swallowed again feeling his face burn with embarrassment and frustration. "It won't happen again" he assured her. "Your right it won't" she agreed. "Because you aren't going to be talking to her anymore".

Seeing his hesitation the woman stepped toward him kissing the man gently as skilled hands trailed down the man's firm stomach to rest on the hips of his jeans. Pushing the man backwards he fell atop the bed behind them as she took the opportunity to climb up straddling him. Reaching up a hand she slipped her hair from its holder allowing the fiery locks to fall about her shoulders. "You want me right" she asked kissing him once more. All Scott could do was nod. Moving further up her lips brushed over the man's as she spoke "Then don't let little sis get in the way of it" she whispered. Removing her shirt Jean revealed to the man that she had not worn a bra.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh hello Scott I-". "Sorry can't talk" the man responded passing by Ororo. "I have some things I got to do but for sure we can talk later" he promised. Storm furrowed her brow as she watched the back of her friend disappear around the main halls corner. It had been the same excuse every time she had seen him for the past week.

Rounding a corner in the opposite direction the woman slowed as she felt a second presence join her. "What do you want Logan" the woman sighed. Turning the woman waited impatiently for the man to approach her. "I need ta talk to ya Ro" the man said. "I'm listening" the woman responded. Offering her a nervous grunt the man nodded. "I…I like ya Ro" he said suddenly. "Ok" was all she said.

Looking up the man scanned the woman's eyes searching for something he wasn't quite sure of at the moment. "Ya never thought about me like that" he questioned. Taking a moment to look away Ororo thought for a moment before returning her eyes to Logan with an exhausted sigh."I would be lying if I said I never thought about it" she began "but luckily you have always been too busy pursuing Jean to allow me to make that mistake" she responded sounding more bitter than she had intended. Logan nodded feeling himself wince slightly at her answer.

"I told you that stuff is never gonna happen again" he said. She nodded turning away from him. "Its none of my business who you are with just make sure they aren't married this time". Something in the way she spoke reignited Logan's cooled temper. "I could say the same thing to you" he growled. Storm bristled at the man's comment turning to meet his intense gaze. "Excuse me" she asked. Walking up to Ororo the man's eyes never left hers as he spoke. "I mean I'm not the only one who had a taste of the forbidden fruit but seeing as how you're still following Scott around like a lost pup I'm guessing your still eating".

Closing her eyes Storm forced herself to calm in the form of one slow breath. "You do not know of what you speak" she responded. Feeling his confidence return Logan took yet another step forward. "You forget" he whispered touching the tip of his nose. "You can say whater you want but I can smell whats going on and there was enough pheromones in that room to send a dog into heat. Ol one eye was just about ready to fuck ya before I came in".

Storm felt herself blush not only at the man's crass language but also from the sudden tingle the heat his body radiated had sent into her center a sudden change that did not go unnoticed by Logan. Lifting a hand he slid a single finger over the woman's ear tucking a stray hair behind it. "Your no better than me" he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Storm pulled away willing her body to leave the warm of the man in front of her. "I don't know what game you playing" she said. "But I assure you I am in no mood to play them". Logan was not discouraged.

Slipping his arm around Ororo's waist he pulled the woman close. "Who says I'm playing".

The two stopped in unison as Logan caught the sent of lily's fill the air just as Ororo brought her eyes up to look past him.

"Oh sorry" Jean said lowering her head as she stepped from the hall. "I was just passing through..didn't mean to interrupt anything". The woman's eyes wandered to Logan who offered nothing but his usual grunt. Looking from the redhead back to the man in front of her Storm felt a familiar queasy feeling take over her stomach.

How many times had she been in this situation? So caught up in her own emotions that she had willingly allowed herself to be hurt countless times under the false belief that the man before her could keep his obvious lust for the redheaded woman at bay. Storm was done with competing.

Smiling the dark woman slipped from between the man's arm's. "You did not interrupt anything" she said. "I was just getting ready to go to bed". The second woman nodded. "Oh well goodnight then".

An awkward silence filled the room as each person contemplated their next movements. Ororo was the first to move. "Good night".

Logan watched the woman move tempted to reach for her once more but the moment, if there had been one was gone.

Storm had not expected to see Scott as she approached the last step. Leaned against the left side of the wall he seemed to be waiting for her. "We need to talk" he said. "As I have been trying to do this past week " she responded. Tilting her head the woman nodded in the direction of her room. "Woul'd you like to-". "No" he responded quicker than he had intended. "How about the roof"?

Ororo was quiet for a moment the situation not lost to her. "Ok"


	11. Chapter 11

Outside the air was cool and Storm welcomed the gentle sting that greeted her skin as the cold attacked it the chill giving her something else to think about. Sitting down to the left of the window she had climbed from the woman waited patiently for Scott to join her. In the past they had sat hip to hip and on such nights he would have even placed his arm around her for warmth but now kept his distance. Bringing her knees to her chest Ororo closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around them. The space he had put between them hurt far more than the whip of an icy wind.

From their spot on the roof the woman could just make out the outline of the entire Xavier institute. It had been a while since Ororo had needed this place and now that she had it again she didn't think she would ever be able to leave. "Do you remember when we first started hanging out here" the man asked. Storm nodded.

In the first year she had arrived the roof had been her secret sanctuary that was until the day Cyclops had stumbled across it trying to escape an argument he had, had with Jean. She had been uneasy at first about sharing her hideout but after a while had grown use to the idea of having the boy join her. He knew when to speak and when to be silent. For this she was thankful.

In all this time Cyclops was the only one Ororo had ever allowed to sit with her there. Unlike the others his presence was not one she avoided in times of distress but rather sought out. "I don't know what to do" Scott said. "I feel as if I'm going crazy". A slight wind picked up as storm nodded in agreement. "As do most of the people in this house" she responded. Cyclops looked over to the woman across from him. She would not turn her head to meet his gaze but based on the rigid way she sat had something on her mind. She was upset and Scott knew that he was the cause of it. Sighing the older mutant looked away.

"The very things I thought I wanted are the very things that mess me up" he continued. "I want to make Jean happy but I don't think anything I give her ever will". Storm remained silent. "Are you listening" the man asked.

A single tear escaped the woman's eye, one the goddess quickly wiped away but not in time to keep Scott from seeing. "Storm are you o-"? "Like you I don't know what I want" the woman said interrupting Cyclops. "I had my fantasies and ideas but none of them were real". "I just wish I could go back to the moment when I thought they were". "Logan" Scott asked. "Yes…and no" Ororo responded. Some truth was better than none at all.

"I'm not sorry" Scott said suddenly. "I know I should feel guilt for what happened between us that day, but I don't and for that I do feel bad". At this Ororo did look to the man across from her. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him. To reveal to him everything that had been weighing on her shoulders the past month but breaking trust was not in her nature.

"I see Jean and I wonder what it is that drew me to her in the first place" he went on. "What made me fall in love". Moving over a Cyclops closed in the space between the woman and himself as a light drizzle began to fall. "I see you and I forget". Storm shifted to move but Scott placed a hand atop the woman's knee stopping her. "Please just hear me out" he asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Wolverine was angry. Angrier than he had ever remembered himself being. Of all the conversations his super hearing had to pick up why did it have to be one between Ro and one eye? The man paced his room sheathing and unsheathing his claws as he went the pain barely enough to keep his mind off of the words that buzzed around.  
>It had been an accident, what he had heard first but after a few seconds the man could not bring himself to ignore the language coming from the floor just above his own.<p>

A knock came at his door but Logan ignored it five seconds later a second knock and one after that another. "What the fuck" he shouted. Storming over to the door Wolverine opened it ready to curse out whoever had knocked only to be stopped by the site in front of him. There lit by the dim light of the hall Jean stood clad in a thin cotton robe that did nothing to hide the curves of her body.

Stepping forward she gave Logan a nervous smile as she tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear the woman's cleavage sticking invitingly out of the materials confines. "Hello Logan" she began. "I was just wondering if you had seen Scott anywhere" she said. Leaning against the door the man smirked at the woman before him. "I doubt it" he said. Jean blushed. "e…excuse me"?

"No woman comes to another man's room in the middle of the night dressed the way you are just to ask if they've seen their husband" Logan responded. "Now" he went on. "What do you really want want"? "I…I just told you" the woman responded. Moving forward the man slipped a hand between the robe his thick fingers brushing over smooth skin as Jean let out an unintended sigh.

"You're welcome to come in and see for yourself" he offered. "But the robe stays here". Jean hesitated a moment her eyes scanning the hall before looking back to Logan. Slowly she lifted her hand sliding the delicate appendage between the opening of the fabric that covered her until it was completely opened. As Wolverine suspected she wore nothing beneath.


	13. Chapter 13

**11:20pm**

"I've loved Jean for as long as I can remember but I don't remember her ever telling me she felt the same" Scott said. "When I asked her out she simply said ok, when I asked her to marry me she said yes and when I tell her I love her do you know what she says"? Storm shook her head. "And I you" Scott said. "She has never actually said the words". The man's voice trembled as he said the last words and Storm couldn't help but to feel a familiar ache within her chest.

Looking away Scott turned his eyes towards the scenery in from of them. It was not his intention to cry in front of Ororo for the second time in one month. "I think I made a mistake" he said. "I've always believed in love at first sight, to go after the first thing that makes you happy, that it was some sort of fate but I'm thinking I had it all wrong". Ororo once again fell silent. "I no longer believe in love at first sight anymore but I do believe in love". Returning his eyes to meet Storm's the man gave a nervous smile. "Do you think that if you love someone long enough they will eventually love you back"?

"I do not know" Storm replied. "Neither do I" he agreed. Linking his own arm around the woman's Scott took a hold of her hand warming it in his own. "Will you sit with me a little while longer Ro"? Nodding the woman rested her head on the man's shoulders as she had done many times before however, this was the first time she had ever realized just how strong they were.

**11:50 pm**

Jean moaned wrapping her legs around the muscular man as he thrust into her. It was the hardest she had ever felt him and the woman reveled in the way his member stretched her opening with its size. Lifting her hips she met the man's movements with her own as she felt herself moving closer to yet another orgasm. Logan came soon after falling beside the panting woman when he had found his release.

**11:52 pm**

Offering his hand Scott helped Storm to her feet as they made their way back into the mansion. Inside the house was dark evidence of a 10:30 curfew. It was indeed late and although going to bed was a reasonable action Cyclops was not yet ready to return to "earth". "I'll walk you to your room" he offered .Still keeping Ororo's hand within his own the man led her down the darkened hall. After a a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"Jean doesn't want me spending this much time with you anymore" the man confessed. "I understand" was all Storm replied. "But I didn't say I was going to do it". The woman was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Are you" she asked. "No" he responded. Looking down Ororo felt herself smile at the man's words. "Thank you" she said. Scott's feet slowed as he looked back at the woman. "I'm sorry I even considered it" he responded.

**12:00 am**

As they rounded the corner the two stopped at the sound of a door opening ahead of them. "Figures the wolf man would still be up" Scott said lightly nudging Storm. The woman smiled momentarily in response the light feeling cut short by the image before them. For it was not Logan that exited the room but Jean.

Scotts grip on Storm's hand loosened as he took a step foreward. The woman before him froze as her eyes made contact with his own. "Scott"? Turning the man moved to exit the opposite end slipping from Ororo's reach as she tried to touch him. Turning back he glared at her unable now to contain his tears as they slid down the sides of his glasses "Did you know about this"? The darker woman fell silent and it was all the man needed to hear. "Good to know" the man spat not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice.

Pushing past Storm Jean moved to plea with her betrothed. "Scott I-"


	14. Chapter 14

She hadn't expected him to slap her. In the years they had been together not once had Scott ever laid a hand on her but as the man's had made contact with the side of her face Jean could not deny that the action had occurred. Cupping the throbbing skin she looked up at the man before her as the sting of fresh tears began to fill her eyes.

"I did everything for you"! he cried. "Anything you ever wanted, ever asked for I gave you". "I even accepted the fact that…" Scott swallowed forcing down a sob. "…that you didn't want to BE with me, that you couldn't say you loved me, I just thought you needed time come to find out that the only thing you needed time for was sucking wolfman's dick"!

"You called me bub" Wolverine growled. "Don't" Storm shouted turning to the halls newest occupant. Respectfully Logan did not move but did not return to his room either. "Yah" Scott replied, his eyes returning to Jean. "I just wanted you to know that the whore is all yours, no need to keep sneaking around". "Scott please"!

Reaching out her hand Jean attempted to touch Scott once more only to have it slapped away."You're a selfish manipulative bitch" he hissed. "All this time all this advice you gave me to make our relationship stronger was just a bunch of crap so that you could have easy access to a quick screw". "Easy there" Logan warned. Scott ignored the other man's words taking a step towards the woman. "Probably the only decent thing you ever told me was to stay away from this woman" he said glaring at Storm. Snikt

Scott turned to see Wolverine standing with claws at attention the man's amber eyes daring him to fight. Stepping forward Cyclops placed a hand on the rim of his glasses only to lower it a moment later. "I'm done" was all he said. Turning back the man walked through the two women without a word. Looking from Storm to Wolverine Jean searched for something to say and finding nothing lowered her head exiting the opposite end of the hall.

Storm waited a moment before turning to Wolverine. "You said this would never happen again" she shouted. "She didn't exactly try to stay away" Logan responded folding thick arms beneath his chest. "Not that you would noticed, seeing as how you've been preoccupied" he added. "Is that what this is about" she asked. "Revenge"?

"Call it what you want hon, all I'm saying is if its offered I'm gonna take it". The sound of a sudden rain shower could be heard as Storm glared at the man her eyes taking on a cloudy white. "You truly are not human" she hissed. Wolverine stepped from his room ready for a fight but instead received something much worst.

"I didn't think you were like this" Storm suddenly confessed. "I thought that I knew the real you and I loved you for it". "I loved you". As the woman spoke the rain outside the mansion slowed. "and as much as it hurt to know you had been with Jean I thought it would hurt far worse to see you in trouble for it". "I was sure you had felt some sort of remorse, that's why I never told Scott after it had happened". Running a set of brown fingers through her hair the woman let out a sob. Never in Logan's life had a sound hurt him so much.

"I was willing to harm him to protect you". Wiping the remaining liquid from her cheeks the woman straightened her back as she allowed her eyes to meet the man's in front of her. "Never again" she whispered. "Never again".

Passing by the room the woman stopped, her lips forming a sad smile as she once again looked to Logan. "I suppose Jean isn't the only one to be thanked tonight" she said. "If it hadn't been for what happened this evening I would have still been hopelessly in love with you and as much as it hurt… I needed to see the truth". Wolverine felt himself swallow but was unable to bring himself to move.

"Ro" he began. "I-". "You were right" the woman said stopping him. "I have no more business loving you than I do loving Scott". With that the goddess disappeared down the darkened hall and as much as Wolverine wanted to run after her his stubbornness and pride kept him planted where he stood.


	15. Chapter 15

Between his tears and his own powers Scott could barely see as he moved around the room he once shared with Jean removing garments from one drawer and shoving them into the open suitcase on the bed. He didn't stop his movements when he heard a knock at the locked door nor did he slow down when he heard the sound of Jeans voice coming from the other side.

"Scott please" she begged. "Open the door…..What happened…it…it didn't mean anything". At this Cyclops did slow down the memory of the night before moving up in the form of a lump in the middle of his throat. "Go away" he said. The room fell silent for a moment before Jean spoke again. "I'm so sorry…it's just I was lonely and-".

Scott swung open the door before the woman could finish her words his sorrow now replaced with anger. "You were lonely" he asked. "You didn't seem lonely on those nights I tried to hold you and you shrugged away from me like I was the plague" he shouted. "You didn't seem lonely those days I asked you to go out and you told me you had too much work". "You didn't seem lonely last night".

The woman bit her lip as her eyes became glassy and wet but Scott was far from moved.

"Save the act Jean" he hissed. "I'm done with falling for your lies". Returning to the bed he slammed down the suitcase and collected what was left of his things into a small duffel. Moving past the woman in front of him Scott didn't bother to even look in her direction as he willed his mind to ignore the scent of fresh lilies her skin carried.

The man had made it halfway down the stairs before hearing Storm's voice behind him. "Scott". The man sighed as he turned to look up at the goddess standing at the wooden banister. Her eyes were red and wet the evidence of tears that he was tempted to wipe away. Tears he had just now noticed were absent of Jean's face. Sighing at yet another painful revelation the man turned away.

"You can't change my mind Ro" he said. "I'm leaving". "I don't want you to change your mind" she answered. At this he turned around again inspecting the woman in front of him. She wore a simple white shirt tucked into a pair of blue jeans with her salt colored hair pinned into a bun atop her head. Pulling out a small bag from behind her she moved down the stairs. "Let me come with you".


	16. Chapter 16

Wolverine watched from the window of his room as Storm exited the house behind Scott. He had seen her leave before but never had it made him feel this low. In the past he had always known she would return. Come back to the mansion, to him, but now he was not so sure.

Feeling his eyes on her Ororo turned for a moment and he lifted an awkward hand to wave as the woman looked to him. Nodding slightly she turned continuing her journey towards the open car at the end of the path.

At this point Logan couldn't even hate one eye for leaving with her. In the end of it all he had been a better man towards Ro than Wolverine could ever be although the older mutant would never admit it and as she entered the car only one saying entered the man's mind." You can't have your cake and eat it too". If he cared about her at all he would let her go and that was just what Wolverine was forcing himself to do. Let go.

Storm forced her eyes to focus in front of her as a cool wind blew through the trees. Her heart was heavy but the hope she had was just strong enough to keep from it dropping completely. Seeing the man in front of her brought back memories of the first day she arrived in America. The image of a skinny boy with unusually neat hair and a goofy grin brought a despite it all smile to her lips. She would not be changing her mind.

Jean didn't bother to follow behind Scott. She didn't go to the porch to see them off nor did she watch their departure from the window. It was only after the car's engine could be heard starting up that she let out a small whimper.

Storm was leaving with her fiancé and she couldn't even bring herself to be angry about it. For anger would have been far more comforting than the regret she felt within herself that moment. "He'll be back" she told herself. "My….Scott always comes back". But never in her life had such words felt so unsure.

In the back of his mind a small part of Cyclops had hoped Jean would try again. Hoped she would try once and for all to convince him that it was he that she loved but her absence from the doorstep proved to be more than an answer for him. Today he would leave this place along with the misguided image of his former love. She was not his to have and maybe never was but in some sense he felt more comfort over the realization than despair. He had nothing to prove.

Looking to the woman in the seat beside him Scott felt a strange sense of relief as the car made its way down the road. "Are you sure you want to do this" he asked. The woman nodded. "Yes".

One hand slipped into another and a breath of calm passed their lips in unison as one realized the other was real and that maybe; just maybe they were going be ok after all.

The end

**Authors Note**: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and especially the commenter's. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this story but my writing ended up directing me to this . I hope you liked it.


End file.
